The Foreign Type
by Avain1991
Summary: After setting Sirius free and clearing his name Harry goes on a new adventure. One that takes him far from his home and finds himself meeting a group of people that completely turn his world upside down. Rated M for future violence and other things that may develop over time. Takes place after third year and through Ouran manga series. Mentor Mori and Hunny.
1. How it began

After talking with my new Beta Saruto and bouncing ideas off her I found myself wanting to get out of my usual comfort zone with Crossovers. So after rereading the OHHC manga I realized that I can make a story or two from events that happens. So this is my first attempt at a Ouran/HP cross. I own nothing unless it's OC. This starts at the end of third year and before Ouran starts.

* * *

The Foreign Type

Chapter One

" _I'm gonna kill that fool of a Godfather."_ Harry Potter grumbled in his mind as he walked towards the new school he would be attending.

Ouran Academy was a school where those of rich and famous families sent their children to learn. It's also one of the best schools in the entire country of Japan. Now you might have a question or two so why don't we start at the beginning. Before this past summer Harry had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry located in the Highlands of Scotland.

The now 13 year old had spent his entire third year believing that the escaped convict Sirius Black was out to kill him. Imagine his surprise when at the end of the year he learns that Sirius was not only his Godfather...but an innocent man. The true killer of 12 Muggles (Non-Magical beings) was in fact the believed thirteenth victim Peter Pettigrew. However Harry also learned that that wasn't the crime that truly changed the structure of the teenagers life.

Sirius confessed to Harry, his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and Remus Lupin a former friend of Harry's father and said teens current D.A.D.A teacher that he had never been the one who had been in charge of protecting the secret location of the Potter's hidden cottage. Sirius had believed that it was too obvious that the Potter's would chose him to be their secret keeper.

In what he believed to be a stroke of brilliance he suggested they making Peter the secret keeper, all the while Sirius would continue to wonder around acting as bait to keep Peter safe. Only for Peter to run to the very man who had killed Harry's parents Tom Marvollo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort.

After Sirius had seen the results of Peter's work he admitted that he acted stupidly when instead of taking Harry, he handed the then one year old to Hagrid and went hunting for Peter. This had resulted in his incarceration which was illegal since he had never seen his day in court. After learning all of this the group dragged Peter out of the Shrieking Shack to hand him over to the Ministry and the Dementors.

Soul sucking monsters that guard the magical prison Azkaban. As they walked Sirius asked Harry if he had be informed by Gringotts about his family "A Lordship!" Harry called out in surprise. Sirius blinked from his place on the other side of Ron as the two carried the wounded teen between them. Remus and a cowering Peter were walking in front of them while Hermione was at the end of the group.

"Sorry Pup but since I can't have children it falls to you to be the next Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black when I die. After all as my Godson I was able to name you my heir...course it helps that your Grandmother on your father's side was also a Black." Sirius explained as they continued to walk.

"But you should have heard about this already."

Sirius said making Harry blink this time "I should?" He asked.

"Harry in the case the Lord of a old family is unable to retain the position...whether through death or incarceration...the next heir is informed. Should they not be of age they would be informed upon such a time as they are mentally fit to learn of such rolls. Didn't Gringotts contact you on this Summer on your birthday?" Sirius asked the last question after explaining for Harry.

"No the only people I heard from were Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, and a Hogwarts letter Professor McGonagall sent." Harry said.

That bit of information actually made both Remus and Sirius pause and look at the teen before looking at each other. "Harry...have you received any mail before Hogwarts? And anything other then what your friends have sent?" Remus asked his tone told Harry that it was very important that he answer.

"No...never." Harry said with a shrug this time making the men look at another again with looks of disbelief on both their faces.

"Why?" Harry asked.

Surprisingly it wasn't either men but Hermione who spoke up "Harry...that doesn't make any sense." she said in a familiar tone that reminded Harry of her lecture moments.

"What do you mean Mione?" Harry asked using the nickname only he was allowed to call her by.

"Harry celebrities receive fan mail, packages, even hate mail from complete strangers every day. It makes no sense that you would never receive even a single message till you were eleven and for it to be from Hogwarts." She said making Harry blink and think about it. He realized she was right in the Magical world he was the biggest name currently even now he didn't receive any messages minus those from his friends.

The thought was driven out of his mind when the group exited the secret passage onto the grounds of Hogwarts and Harry realized that while it was night they could all still see clearly. "Oh no." He whispered as he looked behind him and saw the moon in it's full glory in the sky as it rose into the air.

The slight cry of pain made him turn forward and saw Remus was hunch over. "He hasn't taken his Potion!" Hermione cried out as Sirius rushed forward past a retreating Peter.

"Remus!" He called and held his friend as the change started and Remus started to shift into his werewolf form.

Harry blinked as he noticed Peter trying to run "No!" he called and tried to stun the man. He missed, and before he could try again Peter shifted into his rat form and was lost from sight. Sirius tried to make Remus remember that he was human only to get smacked away by the long think arm of the werewolf as the last of Remus' clothing was ripped away.

The three teenagers looked at the wolf like creature as it whimpered slightly "Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

The wolf looked at them before it raised it's head in the air and howled making them trio rush back. Hermione was helping Harry pull Ron back before a large black dog ran up and jumped onto the werewolf from behind. The two creatures struggled for power before the wolf smacked the dog away. "Sirius!" Harry called worried for the man in dog form.

Later Harry would wonder what happened as he rushed forward a new feeling coming over his body as if a long lost happy memory had filled his body. As Harry ran he never noticed himself starting to fall forward, never felt the internal change, nor did he notice the shift in the way he saw the world. He just saw someone he knew was the last of his actually loving family in danger and needed help and help he would.

As the wolf raised its long arm to slash the dog that was now pinned under it Harry hit it in the middle of the back head first. The wolf cried out in pain as it was sent hurling away landing on its side before it glared back at its attacker. The dog looked up and blinked in surprise as it's mouth opened in surprise at the sight above him standing protectively. Hermione and Ron was still in shock they had seen Harry rush forward only to see him once more pull off something that should have been impossible.

He had shifted...transformed from a skinny teen with messy black hair and bright green eyes...into a large powerful stag with a full rack of antlers. A small mark in the hair of the stag showed off Harry's scar with rings around his eyes almost like glasses. Harry bugled loudly at the wolf making it shrink back slightly as if remembering another time when a different stag had hurt him. (A/N: I don't remember if Stag's bugle but I'm gonna try it.)

The wolf noticed the dog starting to move and decided to take it's chances elsewhere as it turned and rushed into the Forbidden Forest. Sirius looked at his Godson's animagus form as he shifted back into his human appearance.

The stag was a lighter red almost rustic color, all for of his feet had white socks upon them, and a total of seven points on each antler. Sirius smiled at the teen turned animal "As a human you may look like your father even share his animagus form...but as a stag you are your mothers son." he said.

If it wasn't for the sudden feeling of cold emptiness that hit the air Harry was sure he would've commented. Sirius suddenly turned his head west making Harry follow his eyes to see a group of a hundred Dementors coming towards them. No one had any time to react before they were set upon as the Dementors started to drain all those around them of their happiness. Harry could feel himself started to tilt on his feet before a voice shouted out.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The bellow was soon followed by the silver image of a doe as it rushed to help running around trying to protect the four people there. Harry once more felt the shift as he landed on his side once more human gasping but he knew things weren't any better.

The doe was trying but it wasn't enough to drive the creatures away and Harry realized it needed help as he forced himself up and drew his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" He called only for silver mist to appear for a moment before it faded from view making him curse.

"Come on!" He shouted before he found himself looking at the doe once more and remembered Sirius' words.

" _Dad turned into a stag...Mum must have been able to turn into a doe...I am their son. I am Harry James Potter son of Lily and James Potter! And I will not lose my soul here!"_ He mentally shouted as he felt a great warmth rush through him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He bellowed before the area was surrounded in blinding white light, making Harry, close his eyes. The shrill screams that sounded around him made him open his eyes again as a great silver stag charged Dementor after Dementor. Making each flee as soon as it touched them.

Once the stag had done it's job it trotted over and stood before Harry making him look at it as the doe from earlier stood nearby "Dad..." he gasp as he raised his hand and touched the stag.

He looked at the doe "Mum..." he said a smile forming on his face before the two magical constructs started to fade along with the world around them.

"Utterly ridiculous!" The shout made Harry's eyes fly open as he realized he had fallen unconscious after the Dementors had been driven off.

"Never the less I stand by what I heard." A familiar voice said making Harry look towards the noise to see Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge with a red face arguing with Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore.

"Black is innocent I saw Pettigrew with my own eyes and heard enough to bring his conviction into serious question." Snape said.

"Severus while I'm sure you believe all of this there is no possible way...!" Harry ignored the rest of Fudges words to look around.

He saw that he, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius were all in beds with the latter chained to his bed all of them were sleeping most likely having suffered the effects of the Dementors as he had. Snape must have been on the grounds but kept his distance when Harry and his friends had tried to come back to the school. Harry also realized that he was the caster of the doe Patronus.

"There will be no argument about this!" The Ministers shouting woke the others as he marched into the room with Snape, Dumbledore, and three people Harry didn't know. A red haired woman with a monocle and a very serious face, a young looking woman with her hair in spikes and colored bubble gum pink, and a tall man of African decent wearing a hat upon his shaved head. all three wearing red robes with silver badges that gleamed.

"Ah Minister funny running into you here." Sirius said trying to keep it light but the almost hungry look on the politicians face wouldn't allow it.

"Yes indeed. I never thought I'd find Sirius Black mass murderer here at Hogwarts with the son of the very man he betrayed." Fudge said.

"Minister..." The serious woman said in a tone of warning making Fudge look at her.

"At ease Madame Bones! Now take him into custody and let us be done with it. I wish to be home in time for dinner."

Fudge said "Can't do that sir." Madame Bones said making the bowler hat wearing man almost growl.

"Why not?!"

He shouted "For one thing he hasn't been released from Madame Pomfrey's custody. Legally until she does so I can't touch him." Madame Bones said with a shrug making Harry almost snort in amusement.

The younger woman did snort but was able to cover it up as a cough before Fudge growled at the woman. "Then get that healer in here and...!"

"Minister I'm afraid you are about to over step your power. You see my staff are not under your jurisdiction but that of the Board of Governors and myself. You cannot order them to do anything against their will." Dumbledore said gently in his grandfatherly tone that made Fudge gain an even redder look as he seemed to puff up like a bull frog.

"What proof?" Harry suddenly asked making the adults jump in surprise before they looked his way.

"What was that my boy?" Dumbledore asked "What proof do you have that that man betrayed my parents?" Harry asked. Fudge blinked but before he could speak Harry spoke again.

"You obviously meant my father when you spoke earlier. Since Ron's father ever even mentioned Sirius Black in the time I've known him until last September." Harry said making Sirius and his friends look at him wondering what he was playing at.

"Harry my boy this man..."

"I don't want words!" Harry shouted sitting up stopping the propaganda before it started.

"I want records! As the future Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Black I demand to see any record of Sirius Black's trial to gain the knowledge of this great crime he committed against my family!" Harry ordered...channeling his inner Slytherin...not really knowing if he had this kind of power but when he saw Fudge pail along with the smirks that appeared on both Madame Bones' and Sirius' face he knew he had done the right thing.

However it was Dumbledore's look of great fear that shocked Harry the most as if the elderly man couldn't believe Harry had done this...or that he knew he could do this. "Well Minister I'm afraid by Law Heir Potter's request must be fulfilled before we continue with the recapture." Madame Bones said raising her hands as if to show that they were tied.

"Very well! Aura Shacklebolt return to the Ministry and retrieve the records of Sirius Orion Black's trial for Heir Potter." Fudge ordered making the dark skinned man nod as he turned and left the room.

The wait was done in silence before Shacklebolt returned empty handed. "Where are the records?!" Fudge demanded in a voice that made others wonder if Shacklebolt was going to receive a 'How dare you...' speech in the future.

"There are none." Shacklebolt said in a deep booming voice that made the room suddenly turn deadly quiet.

"W...w...What?" Fudge asked in a small little voice.

"There are no records of one Sirius Orion Black ever receiving a trial. Merely an order for his conviction by Bartimus Crouch Sr." Shacklebolt said once more.

"Are you telling me that you've had a man locked away in prison for over 12 years...without giving him a trial?" Harry asked in a low dangerous sounding tone. Harry was copying a tone he had heard McGonagall use just before giving out a serious punishment making those who had been instructed by her shiver slightly.

"This is a very serious breach Minister. When word gets out that a possibly innocent man...a Lord no less...has been in Azkaban without a trial. Well...I'm sure I don't need to tell you what could happen." Madam Bones said making Fudge flinch.

"Maybe not." Harry said making everyone look at him.

"After all Minister Fudge wasn't in office when this took place. If he plays his cards right he can make sure those truly guilty of this mess suffer while he looks the hero. All he would have to do is find the right...word smith." Harry said not using reporter because he knew that the Ministry was bound to have one or two muckrakers in their employ.

"Course he would have to give Lord Black a proper trial but a quiet one with say...the head of the DMLE, the Mugwump, and himself present along with a few witnesses to back his words." Madame Bones said before pretending to look around.

"Oh would you look at that...all of them are present." She said. "Now all we need is someone registered to administer Veritaserum..."

"Actually I fit those requirements." Snape said before Madame Bones finished.

"Of that's right a Potions Master is legally able to offer the truth potion at any court proceeding when a Ministry administer is not present. Severus would you happen to have a vial ready?" She asked him making him nod before Fudge gathered his wits.

"Then by god's man go and get it!" Fudge said before he looked around him as Snape left. "I have decided that since there are no current records of any trial proceedings involving one Sirius Orion Black that a new trial is needed. Madame Bones will you conduct the examination of the accused?" Fudge asked making her give a little smile towards him.

"Of course Minister it would be my privileged."

After once more explaining his story Sirius was ruled a free man with the Kiss on Sight order against him being rescinded. "Lord Black I apologize on behalf of the Ministry for this grave mistake made against you. Is there any possible way we can repay our mistake to you?" Fudge asked the words 'so you don't destroy us politically' were left unsaid.

"Compensation for the time spent innocently incarcerated, forgiveness for being an unregistered animagus, and complete custody of my Godson and heir Harry James Potter." Sirius said making Fudge nod at each. Harry once more noticed a look upon Dumbledore's face that didn't fit the situation. Instead of a small grandfather like smile...or any smile at all...he was pale and looked almost like he had swallowed something sour.

"Of course Lord Black everything shall be handled right away." Fudge said as he bowed and left the room quickly.

"It's nice to know my cousin wasn't really as mass murderer."

The punk styled aura woman said "Ah was little Nymphadora worried about her cousin Siri?" Sirius asked in a teasing tone.

The sight of the woman's hair suddenly turning fiery red suddenly as her face gained an angry expression made Harry, Hermione, and Ron blink in surprise.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted "Why it's your name Nymphadora Tonks?" Sirius teased again only to bulk back at the sight of the wand in Nymphadora's hand.

"If you don't stop right now I will hex you so bad that your own mother might actually love you if she ever saw you." She threatened making Sirius shirk back again.

"You wouldn't?" He asked fear completely covering his tone.

"Try me." She said with a shark like smile making Sirius raise his hands in surrender.

"I give! I give!" He pleaded making her slowly lower the wand her hair turning back to it's pink shade.

"Bloody hell you had to inherit Andromeda's vengeful side wouldn't you?" Sirius asked her rhetorically.

The next day the story hit the news papers instantly covering the world in a scandal. Only instead of Sirius Black being a murderer people saw Bartimus 'Barty' Crouch being sacked from his job and threatened with jail time after his blunder. While this was happening Remus stumbled back into the school and was thankful that no one had been critically harmed by him.

"Of course I'm not surprised that if anyone was able to knock me off Sirius it was you Harry. It seems almost natural that you became a stag animagus after all both your parents were animagus as well."

"Dad a stag while Mum was a doe." Harry added making Remus nod his head.

"Just goes to show Harry Bloody Potter once more pulling off a feat that would be impossible to the average wizard." Hermione joked making Harry chuckle at her words.

"'Once more'?"

Sirius asked making everyone look at him "Just how many feats are we talking here?" he asked.

"Where to start? There's the troll that went after me, the protections around the Sorcerers Stone, facing against our D.A.D.A teacher that was possessed by Voldemort..."

"And this has happened all within the last three years?!" Sirius demanded of Hermione who had been counting off Harry's feats.

"Are you mad this is first year alone!" Ron called out with a laugh making both grown men pale.

"Second year there was crashing a car into the Womping Willow, facing a breed of giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest, a second D.A.D.A teacher this one trying to wipe out his memories, a sixty foot Basilisk, and to top it all off a memory of a younger You-Know-Who! Bloody crazy the things that go on around him it is." The sound of someone fainting making the trio look over and saw both men in beds looking quite pale.

"Think we over did it?" Harry asked his friends who both shrugged slightly.

Once the pair recovered they looked at the three of them before Sirius spoke "I don't know whether to scream at you lot for getting into so much danger...or be so proud that my Godson is following in his our footsteps." he said with a slight smile only to be whacked by Remus.

"Right...forgot time to be the adult." Sirius said as he rubbed his now sore head.

"And none of the teachers helped you with any of this?" Remus asked/demanded.

"We tried to tell McGonagall about Voldemort going after the stone...but she didn't believe us. Quirrelmort and Lockhart didn't exactly inspire a great need for adult intervention." Harry explained. Needless to say neither men were happy with that little tidbit and decided action was needed.

Less then a month after all of this had taken place Sirius had announced that he was withdrawing Harry from Hogwarts and taking him to a different country. "The main reason being privacy neither of us are going to get that here in England. Secondly both Remus and Myself are in need of serious medical attention that we are not going to get here. So in order to receive better treatment we are leaving the U.K and going to a country where no one will have heard of the names Harry Potter or Sirius Black." That country turned out to be the island nation of Japan.

Hermione came with the Remus, Sirius, and Harry after Sirius had invited both her and Ron to join them. Ron couldn't make it since his mother insisted he remain with the family since both Bill and Charlie would be visiting for the summer. A rare feat in itself since both lived in different countries. About three days after arriving Sirius and Remus brought them both to a magical hospital located in Tokyo while there it was decided that Harry should have a check up as well.

"I mean honestly what kind of people never take a child to a doctor for their shots?!" Hermione demanded in an anger filled tone.

"People that probably thought it better I get sick and no longer became their problem." Harry said with a shrug making Hermione and the adults flinch at the casual dismissal of his life.

"Mister Potter I'm surprised no one caught this sooner." A man wearing a white lab coat said as he looked at the results of the scan he had taken of Harry's body.

"Malnutrition, and incorrectly set bones can lead to serious problems. Not to mention this scan of both Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears in your blood." The English speaking doctor said while both Remus and Sirius growled while Hermione was shaken by the doctor's words.

"Is there any way you can help him?" She asked making the doctor nod.

"Since he hasn't fully gone through puberty yet and still rather malleable the damages to his body and bones can be repaired. The blood however..." He never finished but they all knew there was nothing for that.

"Also...I picked up some rather daunting energy coming off of that." He said pointing towards Harry's scar.

"Daunting...in what way?"

Remus asked "I'm not entirely sure, but what I'd like to do is have one of my colleges take a look at it. She deals with the effects dark magic has on the human body, and the curse that is still registering there is rather dark." He said making Sirius and Remus look at Harry.

Harry nodded making the Doctor reach into his pocket and take out a phone speaking in the native tongue as he made his call. Soon a woman slightly younger than the thirty something doctor they had already been dealing with showed up wearing a similar coat.

"Relax young man this isn't going to hurt any more than feeling a slight breeze across the face." She said as she scanned the scar. When she looked over her results and started exclaiming in Japanese making everyone jump as she pointed at the original doctor giving him orders before she left.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked.

"It seems that when Lord Voldemort cursed young Harry he left something behind." The Doctor said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"A Horcrux." He answered before both Sirius and Remus were on their feet.

"WHAT?!" They demanded making Harry and Hermione wonder just how serious this was.

"How is that possible?!"

Sirius demanded "I don't know this isn't my field of study however I would guess that Voldemort had performed the leading ritual before attacking the Potters. When he died instead the soul fragment must of latched onto the nearest warm thing it could find...Harry."

"Soul fragment...what are you lot talking about?" Harry asked.

"A Horcrux is dark magic Harry. In fact it's classified as one of the darkest of the dark arts. A wizard or a witch perform a ritual that will allow them to rip a fragment of their soul and seal it into an object. This fragment will linger on even after the body it came from has died. Because a single portion of the dark lord or lady's soul remains they are not truly dead and can possibly return from beyond. It's a bastardize form of Immortality and Voldemort has taken it."

"Wait how can one possibly fragment their soul?" Hermione asked.

"By preforming a great crime against their fellow man." Sirius answered for her.

"Murder." Harry clarified making all three adults nod.

"Cold blooded murder. With absolutely no reason behind it nor any guilt felt from it. Only monsters can preform such an act...and Voldemort certainly fit the bill." Sirius elaborated.

"So what can be done?" Harry asked.

"Mia explained that what she intends to do is transfer the soul fragment from your body and into an object. Then it will be studied to see if the creator made any more." Doctor Nobuo said.

"ASAP!" Sirius ordered.

Harry almost felt lighter somehow when he awoke after the procedure "Hey...how are you pup?" Sirius asked when he saw Harry open his eyes.

"Fine...better than I have in a long time actually." He answered.

"That's good." Mia said as she walked into the room having heard Harry's answer.

"That means we were able to retrieve all of the soul fragment and make sure you are free of it Mr. Potter." She said making Sirius sigh in relief while Harry smile.

"Is there anything to expect?" Harry asked her.

"The ability of Pareseltongue will remain with you. Only now it will be your own ability instead of someone else. Also expect a rather substantial boost in you magic. Since the soul fragment has been feeding off of it for the past 12 years forcing your core to grow to produce more you are going to have quite the bit of power behind you gift from now on." She explained making Harry blink before he sighed once more realizing that he and normal were never gonna be a thing.

The rest of the summer was spent getting used to life in Japan with Harry taking time with Hermione's help to catch up in his non-magical studies. While also learning the Japanese language, culture, and advanced magic. Remus had discovered via the Gringotts of Tokyo awarding company that had been able to place a time displacement ward around the house along with the general defensive wards.

When activated the time displacement slowed down time inside the small western styled manor to the point that a single hour outside of the world was the equivalent of a day inside the manor. With this Harry had no problem learning all he needed to before Sirius had announcement the name of the school Harry would now be attending.

"Ouran Academy is a Muggle school of course. Since there are no set Magical schools in Japan you will have to attend a non-magical one. Also since the Japanese believe that Magic is something that only those close to you should be informed off you can relax as you spend the time there." He had said with a small smile he tried to keep hidden.

Now as Harry looked at the school he realized why he had smiled. " _A pink school! Pink!"_ He mentally shouted as he looked at the large building before sighing and heading through the front gates wearing the male uniform of the school.

A blue blazer with the crest of the school on his breast, a pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a black tie with a red stripe running down from the center. Harry sighed as he held his messenger-style bag over his shoulder and walked on knowing that he was going to have to just go with whatever was going on around him...no matter how crazy it seemed to be.

* * *

That's all for now folks. R&R Ja Ne


	2. Meet James Black

Hey readers! I'm sorry that this particular story took so long to update but I recently started a new job so writing time has fallen drastically but hopefully once I've gotten into the routine everything will fall into place. Now last chapter was mostly told from Harry's perspective this one will focus on the Host Club. Remember if it's not OC I DON'T OWN IT. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter Two

"He's always so charming." A young girl sighed as she sat with her friends a dreamy like look over her face.

"Kyoya do you know who are princess' keep referring to?" A tall blond haired teen asked his dark haired glasses wearing friend.

Tamaki Suoh had been hearing rumors since the first day of school of a young man who seemed to be charming the hearts of all the young women around him.

Whether he means to or not. Even some of the first year boys talk although most of them seem to think the boy in question is snobbish and not worth the attention.

"If I remember correctly only two people entered into this school without any past association with Ouran via either the Middle school or the Elementary school. Since the one they speak of doesn't seem to fit the profile of the Scholarship student they must mean the Foreigner. Black James adopted son of Black Sirius a Lord from England."

Kyoya Ohtori said never looking up from his notebook as the pair walked through the school towards Music Room # 3.

"Adopted son?" Tamaki asked as the pair walked into the room.

"Indeed however I don't know much about young James yet. Most of his background is kept hidden. Since he was adopted it makes sense that his biological family records are sealed.

Sirius-sama however I was able to learn more of. He finished in the top ten percent of his high school. Private boarding school that recruits its students from the time they are born if the web site I found is to be believed.

After school Black-sama went into Law Enforcement and reached the rank of Detective rather young. However during the terrorist attacks that accrued from 1967 to 1981 Black-sama was accused to being a member of the Death Eaters and imprisoned.

12 years later the Ministry responsible for his imprisonment learned that they had locked an innocent man away after the court had performed a Kangaroo trail.

After clearing his name Black-sama located his only living blood relative James...who is the grandson of one of Black-sama's great-aunts...and adopted him naming young James as his heir.

He brought James along with a family friend Remus Lupin to Japan both to escape bad memories and to start anew. While here Black-sama has started a company that offers different forms of Security from personal bodyguards to home protection.

In the three months since it's opening Marauders Incorporated has made quite the profit and has started to consider possibly branching out into other fields." Kyoya reported.

"What happened to Black-sama's family?" Tamaki asked as he sat down at the meeting table with the other members of the Host Club joining the duo.

"Black-sama's parents both died of old age while he was incarcerated not that that would bother Black-sama much. At the age of 16 he had run away from home it seems both of his parents and his brother believed in the lines the Death Eaters were spouting and he wanted nothing to do with it. Black-sama did have one sibling a brother who went missing and eventually declared dead by their mother."

"That's so sad." Honey said. Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey for short was the smallest member of the Host club. His gimmick was as a shota character a small young man with child like tendencies.

His wavy blond hair and innocent manner helped him with this not to mention the pink stuffed rabbit Usa-chan he carried everywhere. "What can you tell me about James since he arrived in Japan?" Tamaki asked as Kyoya turned a few pages in his notebook.

"He mostly keeps to himself however in the first week he arrived James underwent a physical at an Ohtori owned Hospital. There it was discovered that the past guardians responsible for James had been...mistreating him." Kyoya said making the group all stare at him.

"In what way?" Both Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin asked. Hikaru and Kaoru were the only twin members of the Host Club as identical twins the pair tend to pull of mischievous pranks.

They also pull a incest gimmick showing off a huge brotherly love for one another making the girls go crazy over them. The orange haired twins are first year students, and were usually only distinguishable by the way they parted their hair.

"According to his Doctor...a Higa Nobuo...James was suffering from a bad case of malnutrition. Also James has had several bones broken over the years that were never set correctly." Kyoya said not noticing the way both Honey and Mori's hands tightened into fist.

Takashi Morinozuka or Mori for short was the tallest member of the group standing over 6 feet in height he was stoic most of the time but everyone knew he was a rather gentle soul. He worked with Honey mainly because the pair were both third year students plus he was a good balance for Honey's childish ways with his silent but kind ways.

Tamaki and Kyoya were the only second year students in the club and are also the club President and Vice-President. Tamaki grasped his hands together. "Why has no one spoken about any of this?" He asked.

Kyoya knew he meant why had none of the gossipers of Ouran not gathered any of this information. "Doctor Higa along with a Doctor Asuma Mia were able to correct the damages done in James' body. In fact the treatments were so successful that no lingering outward damage is present."

The club members felt their shoulders sag at that the relief they felt after learning that bit of news. "James also took the time to learn Japanese and improve his social skills to make it easier for him to fit in at school. He has shown interest in a few clubs, but has avoided the newspaper club like they were the plague.

The clubs he seems most interested in include the Kendo, Football (Soccer), and Gardening clubs. Academically he is in class 1-A and has knocked the twins from their place taking the number two slot. Just behind the scholarship student Haruhi Fujioka by a small number of points."

Kyoya's report was met with the twins both lowering their eye lids at the shadow king of the club with their tongues out.

"Why is he so popular these days?" Tamaki asked.

"He's something new..." Hikaru started with Kaoru finishing up.

"...None of the girls in our class have ever spent a lot of time with someone not born in Japan." The twins said shrugging their shoulders together.

"His polite manner and striking green eyes help his case as well." Kyoya added.

"Girls have said that looking into James' eyes are like staring into a pair of the brightest emeralds. His gentle nature seems to be holding back a fierce warrior waiting to defend those around him.

However some of the girls seem to notice the small way James' eyes gain a sad tint and want nothing more than to take him in their arms and comfort him."

"The Foreign/Tragic type!" Tamaki shouted as he stood up with stars in his eyes making the other clubs members look at him.

"You want to recruit him then I take it?" Kyoya said it in a question but they all knew he was stating a fact.

"Indeed! Someone who has such a reaction from those around him would bring in girls of all ages looking to do everything they can to bring happiness, and smiles to the saddened face of such a young man! He's perfect for the club!" Tamaki shouted very as he went into his dramatic ways of waving his arms around him as he spoke.

"To bad the day is over and he's already gone." The twins said together making Tamaki freeze for a moment before he looked to Kyoya.

"Kyoya we need to learn the address of young James! We need him to join the club!" He called.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait Tamaki." Kyoya said as he slid his glasses up making the light reflect on them hiding his eyes.

"According to my findings it seems that any club or team that wishes to have James-san join must first meet with either Black-sama or Lupin-sama in order to get their expressed permission to try and recruit James-san. Only then will James-san even listen to the proposal of the club/team. This is mainly for security purposes since Black-sama is a large target for Death Eaters still at large.

Thus making his son one as well. I will have to schedule a meeting with Black-sama before we even approach James-san."

"Is it really that dangerous?" Hikaru asked.

"How bad can people calling themselves Death Eaters be?" Kaoru asked before the pair came together to finish off their thought.

"The name sounds totally ridiculous and laughable." Both were surprised when it wasn't Kyoya who answered them.

"The Death Eaters are accused of over 63 cases of murder, rape, torture, and acts of terrorism. Their full number has never been assessed, but the British government has only convicted a small handful while the others that were accused got off on some minor technicality.

To this day they still live freely with their names cleared and rich from ill begotten gains." Both twins looked at Mori both surprised to hear his knowledge on the topic and to hear him talk for such an amount of time.

"Are we to assume James-chan was targeted before he was adopted?" Honey asked sounding serious.

"At the moment no. However I will be doing a more thorough investigation over the weekend should we gain Black-sama's permission." Kyoya answered the small third year.

"Very well we'll leave everything to you Kyoya contact me as soon as the meeting with Black-sama has finished and should it be a yes I will plan on how to approach young James-san to join." Tamaki said as he and the twins stood and made to get ready for the customers.

"Kyo-chan..." Kyoya looked at Honey as he and Mori started to stand.

"Takashi and I would like to go to the meeting as well. If Black-sama learns that the two of us will be helping to look after James-san he might be more willing to let us try." Kyoya took a moment to consider the words of the older host before he nodded.

"Very well I'll contact both you and Mori-Senpai on the information of when the meeting will take place." Honey and Mori nodded as they headed towards their station to prepare as well. That Saturday Kyoya, Honey, and Mori all walked into the offices of Marauders Inc all wearing their uniforms.

"I'm surprised Black-sama had the time to see us today I was sure that since he was here today he would be busy." Kyoya said as the trio headed towards a desk in the middle of the lobby of the six story modest building.

"Yes can I help you young gentlemen?" A pretty looking receptionist asked.

"Hello my name is Kyoya Ohtori with me are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. We have an appointment with Black-sama." The cool type said with his best host smile making the woman blush slightly before she cleared her throat and started typing on her computer.

"Ah yes here you are. Very well if you'll take these." She said handing them three visitor badges. "Sirius-sama can be found in his office on the sixth floor northern corner."

The three nodded as they walked towards the elevator and rode up. They walked to see a small group of workers moving around some in suits others in more casual wear mostly men of different body statures. The few women all had an aura around them that screamed danger stay away.

" _These must be some of the personal bodyguards the company offers."_ Kyoya thought as they continued on their way before they arrived at a desk where a young women in punk style clothing and hair was waiting.

"Ah you three must be the ones Mari sent up." She said in an accented voice.

"Indeed are you Black-sama's...?"

"I'm his cousin here to learn about a possible job but until it gets underway I help him out around the office. I'll go check to see if he and Remus are ready for you." She said standing up and giving Mori a look before heading into the office.

"It seems you've caught her eye Mori-Senpai."

"Ah." Was the simple answer Mori gave back while Honey smiled.

Soon the three were walked into a almost spartan decorated office minus three photos. One of a happy family of a man with messy black hair and glasses, a woman with long red hair and bright green eyes, and a baby with the mans hair and the woman's eyes waving.

The second photo was a past shot of the man from the first along with three other young teens. The final was of the baby in the first as a teen standing between two men one with graying hair and looked rather ragged while the other wore a suit with a silver chain in his pocket.

His long black hair hanging behind him with a trim beard and mustache. "Welcome young gentlemen." Kyoya looked at the speaker and saw it was the well dressed man from the last photo.

"I am Lord Black but you may call me Black-san or Sirius-san. I would rather avoid titles." Soon the door opened again allowing the second man from the photo...Remus Lupin...to enter.

"Ah Tonks was just telling me that our guest were here."

"Tonks?" Honey asked tilting his head slightly like an innocent child.

"The young woman who showed you in she prefers to be called by her surname since her first name is rather...embarrassing." Sirius answered for Remus as he motioned towards the seats in front of his desk.

The host sat down while Remus sat down in a chair behind and to the left of Sirius. "Now from what I gathered you three are part of a club at Ouran and wish to bring James into it am I correct?" Sirius asked making Kyoya nod.

"Why don't you first explain to me what your club is and what I can expect from you." Sirius said as he opened a small box on his desk and pulled out a wrapped sweet. After offering some to the host he sat back and waited.

"Simply put our club is what is known as a Host Club." Kyoya started before he rose up and took a folded up bit of paper from his inner pocket.

"And just what is a Host Club?" Remus asked while Sirius read over the paper.

"A Host Club is a club where women come and pay gentlemen to be their host. The host is to be just about whatever the customer wishes whether it's someone to fawn over them, someone for them to fawn over, someone with an open ear, or someone that just makes them feel important."

"Sounds like some form of prostitution." Sirius said bluntly as he handed the paper back to Remus.

"Only in the red light district would such actions happen. However regular host clubs never allow their host to sleep with their clients in the building.

As a school club our obligation is only during a small window of time and nothing inappropriate in the school is allowed. Our clients do not pay for our services but rather earn means through a point system allowing them to gather materials or make certain request."

Kyoya defended making the pair nod. "What is cosplay?" Sirius asked once he had the paper back in his hand.

"Cosplay is another way of saying 'Costume Play' it means that we dress up in a certain theme decided by our clubs president or a club meeting the day before hand."

"And just what role would James play in this Host Club?" Remus asked.

"Each of our host play on a certain type. Our president is known as the Kingly type because he acts in such a manner as a royal of France open and rather...dramatic.

Mori-Senpai here is known as a stoic type because he usually keeps to himself and only speaks when he feels it is important." Mori nodded at Kyoya's words.

"How many members of this club are there currently?"

"Our president Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru Hitachiin, his twin brother Kaoru, Mori-Senpai, Honey-Senpai, and myself. I am the Vice-president of the club."

"Mori-Senpai...Honey-Senpai...are you telling me that these two are the heirs of the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families?" Sirius asked motioning towards the pair.

"That's right Takashi and I are the eldest sons of our families our little brothers are only in middle school right now." Honey said smiling.

"You seem rather informed Sirius-san." Kyoya said making Sirius smile slightly.

"Most of the people who work for us have studied in the Haninozuka dojo. Also the few we've gathered that known of the swords arts constantly mention the Morinozuka family and their skills with a blade.

Both of your families are rather well known among those in the security business." Sirius said looking at Mori and Honey when he finished making the pair smile slightly at the knowledge.

"If the two of you are going to be part of the club then I do not need to worry as much about obtaining James a team of body guards since you two alone are worth almost hundreds of my best.

However whether or not James joins your club is entirely up to him you may go and speak with him about recruitment but the decision is his." Sirius said.

"That is unless Remus can think of anything I may have missed?" Sirius added making the trio look towards the man who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Do you have people to watch over the club should you travel to different locations for your club?" He asked making Kyoya nod once before he elaborated.

"If you mean security wise yes my families Black Onion group is constantly on call and a squad is always with us when we leave school for planned trips.

In means of a chaperone however I'm afraid most of the time we're left on our own. Since a good deal of our customers as well as Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai are of age we are expected to govern ourselves." He explained.

"I've heard of your Black Onion group and know they are very serious about what they do so I won't worry about security. However if we are to trust you on the no chaperone part we will need a detailed report of all the information about the trip."

"I make a habit of providing all the parents of the host with such information that way they never have to worry about their sons." Kyoya said making Sirius and Remus nod.

"What type are you suggesting for James?" Sirius asked.

"Our president believes James would fit best as the Foreign/Tragic type a young man of foreign blood who seems to carry a tragic past on his shoulders." Kyoya said making both men blink before both their faces seemed to drop.

"I take it someone at the hospital talked?" Sirius asked.

"Not at all. I only know about James' records because I have access to all Ohtori hospital records. My father has always allowed his children to learn more about their clients since my eldest brother is a Doctor he uses the information to study strange cases.

Myself however I mostly use it if something catches my interest. James-san has been the talk of the school since he arrived I found myself curious." Kyoya explained before almost flinching at the hard look that came over the eyes of both men.

"I trust that no one outside of your club has been informed." Sirius demanded making Kyoya nod making both men relax slightly. "Very well you may approach James and try to recruit him for your club." Sirius said as he opened the drawer of his desk and took out a slip before signing it and handing it to them.

Kyoya reached to take the form but paused as Sirius held onto the slip before Kyoya could pull it away. "My son has been through some rather harsh times. He doesn't show it often but it has effected him. Any information that he himself does not give to the people at the school will be seen as an act of discourtesy against me."

Sirius said in a tone that almost caused shivers to run down the spines of the young men who all nodded before leaving with the form. "They seem rather protective of James-chan." Honey said as they got into the Morinozuka car that they had arrived in.

"Protecting their pup." Mori said making the other two look at him. "Both seemed like dogs or wolves protecting their young." He explained.

"Indeed. However this will making Tamaki happy and he can try to recruit James on Monday at school." Kyoya said as he looked at the signed form.

Tamaki was almost bouncing in his seat as he arrived at Ouran on Monday. All of yesterday he had been planning on how best to approach James Black. The vibration of his phone made him pause as he took out the device and saw Kyoya's name.

"Yes Kyoya?" He asked as he answered the phone.

"I'm just calling to inform you that it would be best to wait till after the Kendo club meet before approaching James-san. It seems Mori-Senpai also gained permission to recruit James-san."

Tamaki sighed a bit at that he had been hoping to approach the first year as soon as the day started but agreed to leave him alone till after his first meeting with the Kendo club.

"Mori-Senpai also informed me that if we wanted to come and see his first meeting we would be welcome." Kyoya said making Tamaki almost bark in his puppy dog way.

Later that day all of the host not part of the Kendo club were gathered in the gym sitting in the bleachers. Soon they all watched as a young man with European features walked out of the changing room wearing the uniform of the club with a helmet under one arm and a Bokken in the other.

His hair wrapped in a bandanna with a pair of striking green eyes for all to see. They also noticed a faded mark upon his brow that looked like a bolt of lightning.

"That's a peculiar scar." Kyoya said looking at his notes seeing that nothing about it had been mentioned in the hospital report.

"How do you think he got it?" Hikaru asked.

"Probably someone carved it there." Kaoru thinking that one of the Death Eaters after Sirius had done it.

"Or his past guardians did something to him." Hikaru added remembering how Kyoya mentioned they hadn't treated the young man well. Neither of them got an answer before Mori stepped out of the changing room and gathered everyone together.

They watched as James performed the basic warm ups with everyone not falling behind or looking out of place. Honestly Honey thought he was looking at someone who studied Kendo all their life instead of recently developing an interest. It made the Martial Arts prodigy wonder just what kind of life James had lived before now.

It wasn't until a member of the team challenged James that they saw something really interesting. "What's a pretty boy like you doing here?" A voice said in a jeer making James look at a boy with squid like hair and marks on his face.

"Learning." He simply said before once again returning to the drills Mori had assigned to him since he was new to the art.

"Shouldn't you be busy making the girls fawn over you? Mr. I'm so handsome I'll take the girls for myself." James merely looked at him with a raised brow.

"If that was meant to insult me you failed." James said before pausing as the Bokken was knocked out of his hands.

The room went silent as James once more looked at squid head. "Let's see what you're made of Pretty boy." He said putting on his helmet and moved towards the center taking a ready stance.

James picked up his training sword and placed his own helmet on. Mori stepped forward.

"This will be a two point spar. The first one to land two clean hits wins." He said.

James bowed to him before taking a stance while squid head ignored him and waited. "Begin!" Mori called making squid head charge before James simply side stepped him and struck a mark against his chest as he passed by.

Squid head growled as he turned to face James again while James moved to take position again. " _He's very good at reading his opponent."_ Mori thought having noticed that James hadn't made a move till his opponent had.

This time when Mori started the match Squid head moved forward and attempted to slash at James. James blocked the move before dancing to the side when squid head tried to push him back.

The pair traded blows before James ducked and rolled pasted squid head when he tried a wild slash at his head. Squid head turned and rushed towards James who suddenly moved knocking the Bokken out of his opponents hands before bringing his sword to squid heads throat.

"Wow..." Hikaru said noticing a few girls nearby squealing at the sight of James winning.

"He's rather skilled isn't he?" Kyoya asked as James backed away from his enemy and bowed towards him in respect before bowing towards Mori. Mori returned the bow and gained an thoughtful expression that only Honey recognized.

The blond third year felt a small surprise before smirking. "Looks like Takashi has found a student." He thought as Mori approached James.

An hour later Tamaki along with the other host approached James with their offer. Originally he seemed put off by the idea until they mentioned that Mori was in the club as well. After hearing that James sighed a bit.

"I won't wear anything I consider ridicules. I refuse to perform acts that are not allowed on school grounds. Lastly if at any point in time I feel that someone here is using me for something I deem nefarious...I'm gone." He said to Tamaki who nodded at the conditions since he had a feeling that it would be the only way to gain him as part of the club.

At home Harry Potter sighed at the idea of once more being placed in the limelight. The whole point of coming here had been for him to blend in and have a normal life. This host club wasn't what he had had in mind. Heck he only joined in because Mori-Senpai was also part of the group.

Speaking of. Mori had expressed an interest in Harry's sword play and had offered to train him more in the art if he was interested. Something Harry fully planned to take up. The idea of learning a way to defend himself and those he cares about was without a doubt worth the trouble being around the Host club would bring.

* * *

So I haven't finished my idea towards pairing in this story but I leaning one of two ways Harry/Haruhi or Harry/Hermione but I won't tell you which until later in the story so please don't try and push for one or the other. R&R Ja Ne


End file.
